


No River High Enough

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Airbender Harley, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Bruce, Bending (Avatar), Crime Fighting, Earthbender Ivy, Ficathon, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Waterbender Selina, You've Always Wanted Batman to be the Avatar Don't Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pamela," Bruce answers wryly, forcing their foes to duck with a burst of fire and then knocking their legs out from under them with a sudden spike of rock, "why do you always assume that everything is my fault?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No River High Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for Killing_Kurare in the August AU Ficathon (Yes, August, it's been a busy few months). She prompted: "DCU/Last Airbender, AU where Bruce gets to be the Airbender(/avatar) and the sirens have to teach him the other elements."
> 
> ...And how was I supposed to resist? :D

"This," she declares grumpily, "is your fault, isn't it?"

"Pamela," Bruce answers wryly, forcing their foes to duck with a burst of fire and then knocking their legs out from under them with a sudden spike of rock, "why do you always assume that everything is my fault?"

"Because,” she smiles sweetly, waving her hand over the idiots and making sure that they _stay_ pinned to the ground (if not dead, because apparently Bruce _is_ rubbing off on her a little), “it frequently is. Who attracted the attention of that psychopathic fire bending clown a few years back?”

“Technically,” Selina purrs, sending several soldiers flying with a casual backflip and a well-aimed jet of water, “it could’ve been Harley. She did develop that entirely unhealthy fixation on him, remember?”

“Well,” she huffs, and briefly crosses her arms over her chest. Only to quickly unfold them again as one of the goons staggers up from his soaking and decides to head for her – the earthbender, the famously merciless one – as his prime target, “that’s only a possibility. But who drew that insanely greedy, and _utterly_ disgusting, waterbender to us a few months back? You know, that one who called himself the Penguin?”

“To be fair,” Harley chirps, springing from her perch and sending several other unwise goons splashing back into the leftover puddles with a clever flick of her wrist and frankly mischievous burst of wind, “that _was_ probably Selina. I mean, didn’t she steal all that money from him when she left the water tribe?”

“And all those jewels,” Selina agrees dreamily, twirling her wrist to gather all the other fools – who have wisely decided to stay down, for once – into an elegant ball of water, “what, how else was I supposed to get out of that dead end town?”

“Fine,” she hisses sulkily, and also waves her hand – creates a secure well of earth, so that Selina can dump her catch right into a prison that they’ll find it rather hard to struggle out of, “ _fine_. But what about right now? What is the most likely explanation for _these_ idiots being here that doesn’t involve Bruce?”

There’s a long pause.

“Well,” Bruce starts carefully, and adjusts his stance into the perfect earthbending form like that’s going to make her less likely to strangle him, “I’m guessing that these… Men are from Two-Face, who you did go on a date with last night.”

“And insult last night,” Selina points out innocently, cracking her back with a – quite frankly - _sinful_ kind of sigh, “and humiliate last night, in front of practically everybody in the restaurant.”

“And rob last night!” Harley chips in cheerfully, and immediately flinches back as she turns the _fiercest_ kind of glare upon her, “I mean, uh… Relieve him of his earthly burdens in an entirely noble way, last night?”

“So.”

“Yes.”

“…It _may_ be your fault?”

There’s another long pause.

She raises her chin, as elegantly as she can, and turns her back on the several tied up goons. Right now, she’s pretty sure that she has _far_ bigger fish to fry, “fine. You’ve made your point. But you still can’t deny, Bruce is a bad influence on _all_ of us.”

“Of course, Pam,” Bruce agrees cheerfully, with a certain glint in his eyes that has always made her want to punch things, “you just keep believing that.”


End file.
